Various types of computing devices allow for the connection of an analog microphone and/or headset, to receive audio input data from a user and/or to provide audio output data to the user. However, if an individual wishes to work with more than one of these computing devices simultaneously while operating a given headset and/or microphone, the user is typically required to switch out the headset or microphone that they are currently using or switch the cable between devices connecting the headset or microphone.